Conventional carriers for seating and transporting young infants and toddlers have eased some of the burden on parents and caretakers in transporting delicate yet heavy bodies. Often, these carriers will have a cradle-like area where the infant is strapped down, and a hard shell to securely support the body of the infant. Further, a handle or other carrying projection eases the transportability of the carrier. Although these carriers have made it much easier to transport infants without having to carry the infant, their sturdy, protective nature adds even more weight to the weight of the infant who must be transported. Thus, parents and caretakers now have to handle the weight of the infant and the carrier when traveling with the infant. This burden becomes even more pronounced during air, train, or bus travel where there is limited storage area in a conventional carryon area for a stroller or other bulky devices for carrying infants. Thus, parents and caretakers have a never-ending burden of transporting infants in a safe and effective manner, while still trying to minimize the weight and bulk of the devices used to do so.